Movie Magic
by Rioichi
Summary: SMUT. Threesome. Incest. Brocest. JALEX/JAX/MALEX BEWARE. After Harper leaves to pick up a movie, The three siblings get into a game of Truth or Dare, and progress into a much more heated situation...


Okay, everyone, here's my JALEX/JAX/MALEX OR Justin/Alex/Max Threesome smut! Enjoy!

Four friends were scattered around the television set. Of course, out of their own opinions, they wouldn't completely, necessarily account each other as good friends. After all, the three of them were relatives. Before their parents (Harper also saw to them as her parental guardians considering the negligent pair she had grown with) departure, they had made it a non-mandatory duty for them to spend some quality time with each other without nary a distraction to consume their attention otherwise: like a household chore.  
Harper sat comfortably on the plush orange couch that was placed in the center of the room, staring idly at the TV screen. She was donned in a peach-colored dress with a black belt covering it. Her hair, a luscious red, was tied and slung over her shoulder.  
Alex was in an armchair that was nearest the granite kitchen counters, on the side of the room opposed to Harper. She exchanged an uninterested glare at the television screen. She'd already gotten a hold off the popcorn and was digging in. Her hair was curled, lengthened to only draw slightly past her shoulders, bangs slivered into a straight line across her forehead. A slim, stylish, small, and sleeveless gray jacket covered the neon green and black striped t-shirt underneath. Some skin-tight black leggings, cluttered with holes, hugged Alex's skinny legs, trailing down to her ankles where one would ogle at 2 inch stiletto heels she probably forced her feet into.  
Max, her baby brother, sat on the side of the couch opposed to Harper, playing aimlessly with a blue and white slinky he came across in the confines of his room. His hair was a dark brown, and fortunately for today, it had been tidy. Mustard had stained his light blue tee from where he made himself a pastrami melt earlier that day. He stood out from the rest of them; other than his blissful ignorance, he was slightly tanner than the other three. His pretty grin made him seem so awestruck and out of tune with his surroundings, the 14-year old--delved into the toy's bouncing from palm to palm in a repetitious motion.  
Alex turned her head to the others, bag of popcorn relaxed on her lap. "So, we gonna watch a flick or wait until Justin stops talking his idiot Alien speak??" Alex insulted, grinning deviously.  
Justin turned to his younger sister; he caught that like salt on a wound. His midnight-black hair was combed down, instead of its regular spiky jolt. His gray eyes beaming, hardened orbs of gray. He detected her flight pattern in a second; he was so familiar with it. Such a quick jab made him smirk at her immaturity.  
_"Ha-Ha,"_ He laughed, voice fixed purely on sarcasm. "Why would we do that, when we could wait around LONGER for you to get a clue...?"  
"_OHHHH....!" _Max exclaimed, dramatically covering his mouth. Justin continued to smirk at Alex satisfactorily, bouncing his eyebrows up and down as if her violent stare was a reciprocal to his. It didn't scare him.  
He tried repeating that in his head for clarification. Harper could barely keep her grin pressed under.  
Alex's expression, a bottle to spin, had then landed instantly on Max. Quickly she took a handful and flung several popped kernels on her younger brother as if they were popping fireworks. They splayed in his hair or lap.  
"Oh," Muttered Max, reaching up to retrieve the buttered goods. He uncovered the kernel and then popped it in his mouth with a grin. "Thanks, Alex."  
Harper and Justin simultaneously scrunched up their faces, Harper sticking her tongue out.  
"What is wrong with you...?" Alex asked, shamefully, head a-shaking.  
"Well, you know, dad says I--" Max began  
"_Zippitybipbop_--_No_." Max's words withered with the contact of Justin's random gibberish. "It's okay, Maxy, no need to explain."  
"Whatever...." He muttered.  
"Okay, what are we looking at, Harper??" Justin asked, scooting over to her.  
She giggled, then a look of surprise washed over. "Oh! I thought...I thought Alex got the movie ready??" assumed Harper.  
"Haha--funny story, just listen," She began, sitting up, "Okay, you know that pirate-themed restaurant down the street?"  
The two nodded, excluding Max who was now playing his Nintendo DS, still encased in a world of all his own.  
"Well, it got shut down. Turns out they sell pirated DVD's there too; a pity." Alex finished.  
"Wow," said Justin, "What won't you do to get your hands on some stolen merchandise?"  
"Heh," Alex scoffed, "What won't I do? I won't get up to check if the store's open, that's what Mom's for. DUH. She can look down the street."  
_"OH, SHOOT!" _Harper shouted, Jumping to her feet and startling the Russo kids. "What?" Their voices were simultaneous, "There's that movie that came out on DVD today!!"  
Alex's attention was immediately captured. She leaned forward to sit upright, hands clutching the arm rests and eyes widening a smidge. "NO...You mean the movie with the thing at the place and that one guy who's a lawyer but really wants to be an ice cream man—You know, people like that really _do not _have a life..."  
"Huh?? No..."  
"Oh." Alex quieted down and then suddenly broke the silence, snapping her fingers as she become conscious of something. "Hahhahahha--I can see where I got that confused. Ok...so, there's this--"  
"No time!!" Harper had already slung her jacket over her shoulders.  
"Wait, wait, wait--_I KNOW!!" _Max hollered; everyone feared the words that would come out of his mouth. "Let's go to the park, and drink all of the water out of the pond. But--get this: Bendy straws!!"  
The room went silent.  
"What is wrong with--"  
_"Would you stop asking him questions?!" _Justin interrupted.  
"Okay, Harper, let's go grab the movie!!" Alex said.  
"OH! Really, Alex??" Harpers voice rang with the supposed confirmation of sentiment on Alex's side of the scale. Like shed turn over a new leaf.  
"Sure, I'll make you a cardboard cut-out," Alex explained, "—I can be there without actually being there. Everybody wins!"  
Harper rolled her eyes, "I'll go snag the movie if it's still on the shelves, I'll be back in a flash!!" She over shouted, a few octaves higher, in her panicky voice. She rushed to the door but then stopped and briefly turned back around, looking askance. "Well, not really a flash, 'cause you know, it's a long way over there and--"  
_**"HARPER!"**_ The three yelled to shut her up. Justin stood up approached her.

"Calm down—breathe in, breathe out—it's that simple," Justin said, silencing her over-deliberation by illustrating the notions to soothe her. He took her hands in his. "Get a move on. The last thing we need is you sacrificing precious time here."  
"O--Okay..." Harper's cheeks flushed multiple shades of red. Justin rushed her out, gently pressing the doors shut.  
Justin then grinned and turned to his siblings, "I'm so good." he said.  
Alex scoffed full-heartedly. "Oh, please. Everybody knows Harper is pudding in your hands..." Alex begged to differ, "it's like throwing a lit match into a burning building—it's just engulfed in more flame. You keep going down that road, it's going to eventually bore you..."  
Hmm, she was right. Why would you toy with a definite outcome?? That actually seemed pretty pathetic. Since when did Alex become so insightful?  
"You know, you actually make sense," replied Justin to her analogy of sorts.  
Alex chuckled, downing more popcorn. "Thanks," She told him warmly, a smile casting over her features. Justin's hardened orbs of stony gray settled into a deeper, more relaxed tone. He sent a glimmering smile in her direction, one that uninvited Alex's stare as time passed. She found confusion in his sudden kindness. "But--But you know, I'm still that bitchy sister that you hate, alright?" She tried re-creasing their sibling rivalry's surface.  
"Yeah, but you're _my bitch..." _Justin whispered amongst himself.  
"Huh??"  
"I didn't say anything..." He explained.  
Justin tried forgetting their brief moment and turned to grasp his baby brother's attention.  
"So, uh, whatcha wanna do now?" asked Max, half-focused on his Mario game.  
Alex deliberated by herself for a moment, setting down her bag of popcorn.  
"I know," Alex started suggesting, "Let's play a nice, friendly game of 'Truth or Dare..."  
Justin caught a suspiciously seductive glint in Alex's eyes: he feared for her intentions. Max glanced up from his game for a moment to study the expressions of his older brother and sister momentarily.  
"Sure," Said Max, a complacent grin casted across his face.  
They both turned to Justin for his reply. It took him a few moments.  
"Okay, he sighed, "Go on, but, Alex...try to keep it that way--_friendly,_ alright??"  
Alex seemed unaware of Justin's request, delving into her own thoughts like she draped a thick cloth of ignorance over herself. She tapped her chin, and Justin stared her down, his expression dying down from its intense glare to a frightened stare as he pictured what she could've been surmising. He bit his lip.  
"Max."  
"Huh?" He looked up to her gentle eyes with a quizzical look.  
"_Truth or Dare?" _Alex asked in a voice one would long to know the intentions of.  
Max shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't care...dare, I guess..."  
Alex let out a small hum of laughter as her eyes fell from the ceiling to study her two brothers.  
"What...." Justin's voice was like a shaky mist as it touched the air. Alex's gave her two brothers a scheming stare, raising an eyebrow as she looked to Max--who had been preoccupied with his game once again until a second later--and back at Justin as if she were a thousand daggers pointed to his heart.  
**_"What?!" _**Justin demanded with frustration. "What're you going to do…?"  
"Max??" She looked down at Max still playing his game, sure to study Justin's motions, hazy-eyed and glaring deviously at him.  
"Yeah?" Max answered.  
"No…" Justin looked at Alex in disbelief. "You wouldn't…"  
"Hmmm…" Alex deliberated to herself for a moment. "You two--lock lips, right now." Alex said, laughing and laying back. Justin's face lit up with astonishment, as did Max's.  
"You're daring me to kiss…Justin??" Max looked a little confused; he seemed to cock his head to the side.  
Justin shuddered, "_WHOA-WHOA_—_**TIME OUT!" **_Justin tingled momentarily, trying to flesh out his disgust for his sister's perverted, immoral request as if it were a fatal virus. "—OH MY GO—ALEX!" Justin's facial expression interrelated from fearful and aghast to a look of pure abhorrence and utter disgust. Max Just looked neutral.  
"Oh, come on, Justin, Just let him do it!" Alex demanded, "Come on, what'll it hurt…?"

"Uh, my self-esteem? Besides, Alex, I'm no homosexual—but Max," He shot a glare at his brother, examining him closely as if Max might've showed signs already, "We can always hope for the best,"

"That involves a moon bounce, right?" Max cut in.

Alex stared vaguely in space to try and grasp what concept Max was thinking about. To deep in his line of thinking, she quickly shook her head to blink from her thoughts.

"Moon Bounce? What? You're infectious, you know that?" Alex stated. Max simply grinned with satisfaction. "Psh, anyway….News flash, Justin, its Truth or Dare. He picked dare and he has to do it whether you like it or not."

_Justin frowned—he hated when Alex automatically assumed whatever rule was matched in her favor was correct—it always tensed him. He was accustomed to not having his say in a strict way, where no one could oppose him. The real reason had been that Alex had always seemed like she was the head of their sibling-ship and he was the middle child. It angered Justin that through whatever misconduct she decided to commit, in the rumble, in the aftermath, he would have to tilt everything back into balance—would have to watch the welcoming arms of her solitude without a scratch on her plate of armor._

_It kind of scared him to deliberate that far up the path--it often led to the thought of how she could be the "Man" in their relationship._

_Staring at her with angry eyes, he was very sure of himself at that moment._

_The night that they sat surrounded that campfire, under the illustrious glow of the fire; he was tentative, caring; just like he had always been. But he wasn't surer of how he felt in those moments. He could see the frenetic pulse of her heart through those windows he loved—her chocolate brown eyes--windows he loved to see open when they sparkled with joy, with youth._

_He wasn't surer, and yet, he couldn't live with himself if he had committed such an act._

_He'd be just as bad as the she-wolf he was so desperate for._

_Without a doubt, if he hadn't seen Alex for the first time in such a calm, trance-inducing state, he'd have scratched that armor. It made his heart ache when he realized how big of scratch it would be—and that it couldn't be removed._

And how much he thought he wouldn't _care?_

_But, goodness, how tasty was she in that deep dream—his private, unadulterated fantasies? That way he made her scream…the way she shuddered—literally shouted his name, "JUSTIN—OH, YEAH—FUCK ME,"—it drove him insane…._

**_She_** drove him insane—and that was one bridge he could _not **cross**_.

_He'd wake up in the middle of the night, engorged in sweat, the room spinning just as if he had an accident in a revolving door. He fiended for Alex like he believed no other man could, but tried to fight any want to masturbate his troubles away. His nerve endings became more sensitive over time when it came to Alex; he had these orgasmic tingles during school when he imagined the little openings Alex flashed nonchalantly during the morning. He'd sigh a little too lightly, he'd moan out of turn—much would be accompanied by a growl or an outward insult to himself._

_Justin blinked from his imagining of sweet seduction on that Caribbean beach, his stomach bending as the four words ached in his voice._ "**_But, it's so wrong!_**"

Alex groaned, "Justin, okay look, no one's here—nobody's around. We can have a little private party—it's not up to our parents or Harper! Besides, Max is too stupid to own a sexuality—either that or he's much too young..."

"Yeah," Max assured, He said, smiling at his sister then back at his older brother.

"Just think of it this way: It's either, he's the one pounding Sue or he's Sue, the one being pounded…get it?" Alex conjectured.

Justin grinned widely, "Wow, Alex...you know, that would make perfect sense—_IF IT WASN'T SO INAPPROPRIATE!"_  
Alex frowned, "Come on, for me?"  
Justin smirked, "I won't go through with this like you honestly think I will."  
Alex pondered his assumption, "That's interesting, but you know what I find more interesting?"  
Justin chuckled arguably, "What, Alex?"  
"That you happened to somehow lose Dad's prized turtle..."  
Justin's face lit up with surprise and regret."What?! You knew about that?"  
"Did I know about that? Justin, please! I was the first to know!" Alex stated, "And if you don't do what I say I'll be forced to tell!"  
"He'll kill me!" Justin thought out loud.  
He was tied up here--the knots were too tough to unclench from around his body. Of course, to anyone else, this kind of thing would seem pretty stupid. Justin was simply exaggerating and overanalyzing his fathers reactions in his head. His Dad was an understanding guy, but Justin wouldn't believe that.  
"Exactly," Alex replied.  
Justin groaned, shutting his eyes to ready himself for what he was about to say. "Okay...." He sighed exasperatedly, "I'll do it..." Justin beckoned for Max to turn to him. Max did as he was told, grinning. Alex was chortling behind shut lips.  
"Will you be quiet??" Justin hissed. Alex went silent as he turned to face his little brother.  
"Okay, Max," He began, "I know you haven't kissed a girl, so just--just think of it as....practice for such a thing. Try not to imagine the person you are about to kiss as being me..."  
"That might be kind of difficult..." Max said  
Justin went googly eyed _(and not in the good way). _"Huh??"  
"You see, that's the thing," He continued, "Who would be the girl?? You're a guy, by the way, if you didn't know that, so this would be pretty hard to do...."  
Alex stared over, dumbfounded at how brain-dead her baby brother really was. "Seriously, Max? Seriously? He is a guy. Gosh, if you need to figure that out, just look down his pa--_HEY, WAIT!"_  
"You--do us all a favor and stop thinking--" Justin interrupted, referring to Alex, "--Max--close your eyes so we can get this over with..."  
Max shut his eyes.  
"Okay, now lean in."  
Max leaned in gradually and the tension started to build over the two. Their lips were now inches apart.  
"It has to be for at least, three seconds!!" Alex added.  
Justin groaned disapprovingly, _"ALEX!"_  
Alex giggled, "Okay, just go..."  
Justin waited diligently for Max to hurry up and finish the kiss and move on, but something seemed awry to him. Alex was quiet...too quiet. Max's breath fanned his lips as Justin's eyes fluttered open to catch Alex with a flashy Coolpix camera in hand, grinning.  
Eyes bulging wide, he could only mumble as Max climactically smushed his lips to his eldest brother's in a sloppy, wet kiss. The camera flashed, thus triggering Alex's laughter. Justin jumped up from the three-seater couch and aggressively wiped his mouth clean of the saliva Max left pasted on them.  
"_ALE_--_Oh my goodness_, what was that smell?! Max, did you brush your teeth this morning?!"  
Max's face lit up, "So, THAT'S what I was supposed to do--exactly! I thought I was supposed to feed the dogs at the park today...." he said, "I got some chocolate for them..." Max nodded his head slowly, up and down, sneering mischievously.  
"Could the kiss have been any worse??" Justin complained.  
Alex thought that over, "So, you wanted the kiss...?" Alex contradicted.  
"_No, I didn't want the kiss!_ He just--slathered this big wad of saliva on my lips--any closer contact and he'd be practically licking my face!"  
Alex turned to Max, "What were you thinking about, Max?"  
"The same thing all guys think about when they're dared to kiss their brother..." Max sounded as if everyone automatically knew what the heck he was talking about. Alex and Justin waited for his reply. "I did it how I would eat Gelatin...maybe I should brush my teeth. Be right back!" Max suggested, getting up to leave, charging up the spiral staircase.  
"Enjoy sucking face with Max?" Alex asked, proud of herself.  
Justin passed Alex the death glare, "You absolutely _disgust _me; hand me the camera, Alex!" he demanded, reaching out his hand and moving towards the recliner to snatch it. Alex was already up by the time he was next to it.  
"How about..._NO?_ I want to remember this year's Christmas card--_fuck me." _Alex refused, behind the recliner and holding the camera away from Justin. He froze on the spot, swallowing a hefty lump in his throat.  
"What?"

**_His fantasy returned all in that moment--and he fought back the incessant urge to lick his lips. Plus, Max's doing was probably still there. Faint, but still there_**  
**_Her body clothed in darkness._**  
**_Her messy hair, dirt swaying around her hanging strands._**  
**_Her shirt torn open, exposing that nice purple bra he caught one morning._**  
**_That disgruntled expression, eyes squeezed shut, biting her lip and trying not to force out any yelps, as he plowed it in her, again and again._**  
**_Her voice--which spelled defeat._**

"It's another variation of the phrase, "Sue me"? Duh? If you'd ever put down your stupid books to grab some street smarts, you'd learn a thing or two for once."  
Justin chuckled arguably again, scoffing, "I think I'm smart enough, Alex. And, as of now, smart enough to know that you need to hand over that camera..."  
"Don't you care to see it?" Alex asked him, staring down at the screen and laughing at the picture she thought was a literal masterpiece. "I mean, could you not look any more like you were about to pee yourself?"  
Alex then turned the screen in his direction, showing the evidence of the abomination of taboo she made her two siblings commit. To the right of the photo was Her brunette baby brother Max, Eyes shut, lips open. They nearly devoured Justin's own shut, yet puckered lips--his tongue slightly pressed between Justin's lips.  
Justin apparently held the spotlight in the picture. Not only was he beginning to look kind of feverish, although his eyes were stretched open, shifting upward in deep alarm. He'd been staring directly at the camera's lens.  
"Oh, my gosh--Give it, Alex!" he demanded of her again in sort of a whine.  
Alex chuckled darkly, "What's the opposite of yes?"  
"Okay, you wanna play games?" Justin growled, fast walking up to her. Alex separated Justin from the camera by putting a hand to his chest and holding out the camera in the other.  
_"Stop!"_ Alex barked.  
In a second, Justin somehow deflected Alex's advances and crafted his own--a little more hostile than he expected. He seized Alex by her throat and drove her up against the wall in an immediate action. She grunted, thudding against the wall and restrained by his grip.  
"Justin!" She alerted him as he started putting pressure on his fingers. He lessened his violent hold and frowned at himself. "I'm sorry, Alex, I didn't mean to--"  
Alex shook her head. "No...." She tentatively grabbed him by the wrist and looked him in the eyes. Justin's lips parted and other words he predicted he would speak dried out on his tongue. Alex carefully traced his fingers down to her lower chest. He shuddered under his breath and his fingers trapped around her left breast. "C'mon, Justin, give 'em a little squeeze--you know you wa--_Ahh....."_  
She exhaled briefly, scrunching her face up as his fingers (he was inattentive to his utter infatuation with them) gave a tight squeeze, pressing down her erected nipple.  
"You're..." he whispered briskly, swallowing bridging anxiety again, "...You're hard, aren't you?"  
Alex banged her head back against the wall, "Ooh...." she groaned silently, biting her lips and nodding her head, "Mmmm...Yeah..."  
He stared at their prominent, rounded shape through her striped tee--the nipple slightly poking out under the shirt. His hand lightly brushed up against her bosom, his palm over her nipple sending erotic tingles of static through her body. He loosened his grip and ran his forefinger over her nipple over and over.  
"You like that?" His tone turned monotone instead of a clear sign of satisfaction or gratification. He had no idea if he actually wanted this. Perhaps because he hadn't experienced full fulfillment from feeling on his sister—because, after all--dreams should often stay dreams, in some cases.  
_"Oh, Gosh, mmm-hmmm,"_ She groaned in a helpless whine.

**_Helpless._**  
**_Helpless was beginning to make Justin hard._**

"How is this??" Justin, ignoring his conscience speaking to him, willingly clenched onto both of Alex's breasts and stirred them around in circular motions, rubbing against her rigid spouts with two eager thumbs. She groaned, mouth opening in the form of an "O", staring down at his practice. A smile progressively formed later--she was enjoying herself--enough that she dropped the camera from her hands. It banged against the hardwood floor of the loft.  
Justin then stared deeply into his sister's eyes, to the point where a familiar picture was thoroughly painted. In her big brown orbs grew a ravenous, undeniable desire; the lust was growing in them, burning black. He resisted their entangling pull.  
"Alex, I'm sorry, I should be ashamed of myself!" deeply frustrated, Justin tore his hands away and rushed over to the couch to sit on the far side, nearest the door. "How could I have just done that to you?"  
Alex sighed, moving over towards his position. She managed to get onto the couch, on her knees like a canine, and crawl ever so seductively nearer to her 17-year old brother. The soft material of the couch pressed under her palms. She sauntered in a sexy linger, rotating her hips and moving her back as she edged closer to Justin. He simply stared forward with a case-hardened look of contempt. His breath hitched when her own wispy tone delicately brushed his cheek.  
"I had absolutely no idea you could get me off, Justin," Alex admitted, "Any friskier and I would've been literally _screaming _your name..."  
Justin's teeth clenched, eyes still stapled forward. "Go over there, and take a seat, Alex. I'm not trying to start anything that we'll both regret..."  
"I don't see regret anywhere in this fix," Alex corrected his morality, studying him. Then Alex sang a song into his ear that made him wish he were the most unattractive brute to walk the face of the earth.., _"Hold me...then love me..."_  
"Stop that, Alex, I mean it..." He persisted.  
_"....Just wanna touch you for a minute..."_  
"Im serious!"  
She scoffed in his ear, "Sure--and to think I would've actually let you _fuck me..." _She announced with a decadent chuckle.  
His fantasy reappeared in a breathtaking heartbeat.  
_JUSTIN--FUCK ME!_ _Her voice pleaded, imaginary yet distinctive as he remembered it._  
He twiddled his fingers, trying to denounce the image of a sweaty, begging, pleading Alex. He fought down his sensory overload and the way his mouth watered.  
"Sit--_down..." _His voice shook. Alex got to her feet and moved back over to her designated seat. Sitting, she tried getting back into eating her popcorn before the movie would ever begin. That was ONE objective she was beginning to accomplish.  
Thud, Thud, Thud, Smack! Feet came tumbling down the staircase to the first floor of the loft from upstairs--Max had returned. He was in a new shirt that wasn't greasy with edible splatter, and most were willing to bet he brushed his teeth. Max casually strolled over to the back of the couch and hopped over the spine to land with a soft pat next to Justin, in the middle.  
"Whats goin' on?" He asked, eager, "Whats next for our "TOD"?"  
Justin sighed, shaking his head, "Alex--"  
"--Is just getting started--Thank you, Justin...." She finished his assumption, eyeing him with some fire in her eyes.  
"Fine," said Justin, "Since you so easily convinced Max to lock lips with me, I triple dog dare him to do the same with you!"  
Alex smiled without hesitation, "Of course, dear brother." the plastic qualities in her voice made Justin roll his eyes. He could bet anything that Alex would easily just Peck Max on the lips and get it over with. He'd pull the three second rule out and use it on her like she had done, but then guilt would show up at the end of that tunnel.  
"Come here, Max, sit."  
_What's she doing--Oh, no...._  
Alex got up from the seat and moved aside so Max could plop down in the orange recliner.. Justin's face paled out a little before he could fully process her procedure.  
In a sexy motion, Alex faced Max. She then climbed on top of him, legs spread and knees bent, arms touching his shoulder. Max snickered, Alex smiled. Justin's eyebrows concerted over his disbelieving eyes and his lips parted.  
"_Whoa, Alex_," said Max, looking her up and down, "If I knew you'd bring all this on I'd have ordered the movie! Haha, get it?"  
"Haha--kind of. That's cute, just like you..." She complimented her younger brother, then turned to Justin. She laughed at him without making a sound, and then unhurriedly lingered inward to Max.  
"Max--I'm gonna teach you how to hold a girl..." Alex told him, "You take your hands...." She grabbed him by the arms and positioned them.  
"Yeah...?" He concurred, actually going with what she was saying. Clenching him by his forearms, then he wrists, she placed his hands by her rear, splaying his fingers across her ass to hold her down on his lap.  
"Like so..."  
"Like so...?"  
"Just like that..." She giggled the giggle that would often have boys shuddering with lust. Justin was one of them in this spat. He tore his fingers into the armrests of the couch, trying to repress his lividness.  
"Oh, 'cause I thought when I hold a girl I was supposed to put my finger up--"  
"That's only a taste of what's to come, Max..." Alex informed him. Justin writhed. Sex...with her 14-year old brother?!  
"Ooh, Alex...you gain some weight?" Max asked, referring to the part of his sister he was holding. "I'm kidding--I like it..."  
"Tell me if you like this," Alex began; she moved inward and touched her lips to Max's. He kissed back, yet not too experienced. Alex matched them, already, pressing her lips back and running her tongue along his lips. His tongue brushed back--and savored their contact with a stronger kiss. Max gave a little squeeze on Alex's butt. She moved her lips away, forehead touching his, giggling. Max initiated another wet kiss, growing wilder. She then let go again and sat up on him.  
"Hold on..." Alex proceeded to tear off her gray jacket, grabbing either side of her shirt then tearing it off, revealing her bra buckle for Justin to ogle at. Justin then felt a quiver of saliva surfacing on his tongue. His taste buds jittered.  
Alex, glancing over her shoulder, lightly pushed over her lacy bra straps and pulled it down to show her goods to Max and ONLY Max.  
"_WHOA-HO! Alex...!_ Whoo, I had no idea you were gonna treat me_ this _nicely!" Max stated with pure excitement. He was really enjoying the view--something Justin yearned desperately for--**_AND COULD'VE HAD_**, mind you.  
"_Mmm_, give 'em a lick Max..." Alex asked him.  
"You sure? Hahah, your nipples are hard!!" Max went silent for a moment, then started to make noises as if someone was holding his tongue. Alex glanced down at her baby brother at work, groaning in rhythm as his tongue's tip ran circles around her nipples. Shed groan, _"OHHHH...." _Whenever he'd give a nice little twiddle with the tip of his tongue to the tip of those moist, tender buttons.  
"Don't be afraid to--_Oh!" _Alex groaned, giggling. It was too late, Max took Alex's right breast and--just like any other substance he'd eaten--he devoured that bad boy.  
He moved his mouth back and forth around it like a toilet plunger.  
"Oh, Maximillion!" Alex cried out, probably as loud as she did to inspire more jealousy in Justin.  
Justin mouthed, "Maximillion?" to himself--in addition to a bunch of other thoughts that appeared in his head behind his brother and sister's back.  
Max's tongue lathered her nipples inside of his mouth.  
"Mmmm..." The girl Russo moaned, "...Move your tongue just like that..."  
Justin could hear Max making noises--and laughing--as his tongue was lathering Alex's breasts. At that point, he couldn't handle it anymore.  
**_"ALEX, STOP!"_** Justin shouted out of the blue, **_"HIS DARE HAS BEEN DONE FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW...!"_**  
"Fine!" Alex retrieved her bra and put it back on--along with her shirt. She then got off of her youngest sibling with a huff and Max continued over to the couch and sat back down next to Justin.  
All Justin wished to do now...was to commit an act so foul that in Alex's perspective, her prime reaction would be to automatically fill up with so much envy that she would nearly drown in it, just as she just had done him. But the only person other than Alex was Max, and--  
_His thoughts made him gag._  
"Max?" Why did Max feel like he was only one being asked anything? "You--you know how you have to repay me for buying you that video game you absolutely couldn't live without?"  
"I have to repay you? Sorry, Justin, but you don't have a coin slot..."  
He sighed, on account of Max's stupid response, and what just surfaced in his mind.  
"Want a coin slot?--" He grunted, unbuckling his pants and glaring at him then at Alex, "--I'll give you a coin slot, Maxy....but, I'll have to warn you beforehand....I'm not taking cash or checks...." his eyes were still set on Alex--still fiddling with his belt.  
"Then, how do I repay you??" Max asked his brother quizzically. Justin paused for a moment to stare at his sister, who was starting to fume. He smiled.  
"Since Alex likes how your mouth works on her, let's see how you score on me..." said Justin.  
Alex, taken aback by Justin's sudden deformation of character, shuddered a little--that was something he felt he only had reserved for her to do. She licked her lips, eyeing his pants and studying Justin.  
Justin tore down his pants and tore off his shirt, leaving only his red boxers behind. Max's eyes shot over the bulge Justin acquired from picturing Alex's boobs in his mouth--upon other various things. He progressively got down on the carpet on his knees, glancing up at Justin as if he was waiting for instruction.  
"I--I know that I shouldn't have you doing this to me, but..."  
Alex's eyebrow rose when he paused. She seemed to earn a little amusement from Justin as if she pegged him as, "quick to chicken out". No, he thought, not this time. "...Just do it, Max..."  
The only way to get a sexy chick hot and bothered, was to turn her on with the least bit regard for whatever you were doing. Allowing Max to do this happened to necessarily fit the bill, as much as Justin wished wasn't true.  
"Whatever floats your boat, Justin..." Max shrugged, "I just want a good time..." Max reached to grab the waist band of Justin's underwear. Justin could literally see the drool on Alex's lips as her eyes glued to what Max was doing. Truthfully, he could not fathom Alex's erotic want of Max's position. As he watched Max, exceedingly nervous, he wore a mask of confidence to keep Alex's jealousy level with the one he was battling earlier.  
_Stay cool, stay calm, stay collected._  
_"WAIT!" _Justin sighed, "Am I personally authorized to touch you like this?"  
Max, pulling down Justin's boxers, glanced up at Justin. "Perso--You think I know what that means...?" Max put out there.  
"What it means is, do I have the--_Mmmm...." _Justin groaned, shuddering as Max grabbed Justin's dick with one hand and made an up down motion extra slow. Justin ignored Max and he flashed Alex an approving smile. Before he could acknowledge, Max's tongue was gliding up Justin's member, leaving sloppy beads of saliva running down to where it met his body. Justin kept his eyes closed and tried to imagine the person going down on him to be Alex. He layed his right out over the armrest, with his left arm over the spine of the couch. Max then moved his mouth over Justin's member, his erection sliding behind Max's lips.  
_"Oh..." _It hit the spot the way Max--or in Justin's case--"Alex"--would slosh the first two inches of his dick from cheek to cheek in his/her mouth.  
Meanwhile, Alex's legs were wide open--sprung over the armrests as she was precariously rubbing two fingers over her crotch space and groaning under her breath at her baby brother sucking her older brother--the envy turned her on. She was so wet--sopping wet--a river had settled and would plan to gush out soon. Justin eyed Alex with extremity as she rubbed her pussy faster and faster yet.  
Max's mouth was going down and coming up faster, making humming sounds down it--oddly, in the form of a song. Justin tingled and groaned at the vibrations, running a hand through Max's brown locks. The spot felt like it was erogenous, as he continued to examine Alex smothering her pussy closely. Alex aggressively tore open her wooly, tattered leggings over her crotch space, revealing a super-tight thong drenched wet over her entrance. It looked so...delectable. The way her juices seemed to seep out onto the fabric of the armchair. Alex grinned at him, panting as she tore off all of her clothes piece by piece until she was only bare naked.  
"You'll like this...." Alex reached over and grabbed the cup of water she'd drank earlier. With a twist of the handle, she leaned back a bit, then roughly poured the water down her body until it soaked her entrance even more. She tore the thong off and violently three-fingered her hole, yelling in pleasure.  
_"Mmmm, yeah...." _Justin groaned in approval; Max resorted back to lathering his tongue around the side. Alex, finally fed up with all of the love Max was getting instead of her, Approached Justin, bent down, and began licking the other side until they both escalated to the top, flicking their tongues at his head. "Oh, God, you two....Yeah!!!" Justin's head fell back and he grinned, laughing in tired breaths.  
"My turn..." mumbled Alex. Alex took over Justin as Max tentatively detached his mouth from the equation and started to move back to get under Alex, tonguing her pussy.  
_**"Fuck...!" **_exclaimed Alex, a simultaneous grunt then from Max and Justin. She grabbed his cock with one hand and leaned her head down to wrap her lips around him to take him in. Lovely sounds and murmurs buzzed down him as she did so, sucking up and down continuously quick. She then slurped upward to glance down at Max's tongue dancing in her. A groan she let escape begged for more as if it was a necessity.  
_"Oh, Yeah, Max...."_ Alex moaned, teeth clenched.  
Max's licking and slurping convinced Alex to do more of that to Justin, too...she had him panting repetitiously in pleasure.  
"Get it real wet, Alex," Justin demanded, Hazy eyes attached to her, lips parted and breathing at a medium, "I want to get it ready for you..."  
Still not satisfied, Justin then grabbed Alex by the hair and forced her throat down over his dick until he heard her start choking and writhing. She burped up, her squirts and spurts of slippery spit sliding all down his member....warm and gushy. She got up to spit the excess saliva over it, catching her breath.  
Justin grinned. "You like that, Alex?"  
She went back down and he sighed dreamily. _"Mmm-hmmm...." _She moaned over his member, bobbing up and down, _"Mmmmm...!"_ Alex then slurped up from base to head--Justin's eyes flashed shut and his mouth fell open with a pleasure filled shout. _"Shit!"_  
"How am I doing?" Her tongue then slathered around the tip of the head again. Justin fought pure intoxication but didn't succeed as his eyes rolled. He resurfaced soon enough.  
"_Perfection,_ Alex," Justin complimented his baby sister. "But I can do better..."  
Alex then let go of his cock, giving him a scrutinizing stare.  
"What?"  
"Justin...please. You couldn't fuck a hole in a wall, let alone better than me. In your dreams..."  
Justin chuckled; he had something to say about that. Max got out from under Alex as Justin took her in his arms and flipped her over until her back was against his chest. He spread her legs wide open, one knee to the right and her left knee touching the back of the orange couch.  
"Ooh, Alex...." said Max, admiring her wet hole from the opposite side reaching over to run his finger over it. He was obviously nonchalant that both of his siblings were butt-naked and ready to play and he was not. "You're gonna get the business now..."  
"We'll see..." proposed Alex in the voice that surged with a sexual variation of competitive edge, "We'll see exactly what he's got going on..."  
"Do it, bro," muttered Max, hand exploring over a bulge behind his fly, "Don't keep Alex waiting, you remember what happened the last time, right?"  
Justin rolled his eyes at his youngest sibling and then concentrated on his initial task. He slowly inserted his cock into her hole, his member gradually hugging around and stuffing up her walls. Alex face crumpled up with a touch of exhilarating pain. A faint yell vibrated in her voice. Justin laughed, moving his member in a lateral motion into her entrance.  
_"Ohhhhhhh...." _Justin groaned with satisfaction.  
_"Mmmmm, that's good..."_ Alex groaned, closing her eyes and trying to focus  
_"Yeah..."_ Justin returned. She was moaning every, running her hand over her stomach and leading up to her breast, fondling her nipples and tingling at the touch.  
Max moved his arm over and began to massage and play with Alex's clit, pleasuring her further. Then he proceeded to actually unbind his own manhood from it's hiding space; he tore down his own jeans and underwear.  
He released his six inches and found the only space to insert into was Justin, whom was lying under Alex. He pushed his tool into his pucker as Justin continued to thrust into Alex's welcomingly wet hole at a medium pace.  
Justin gasped at the spark of pain, a little overwhelmed to be plugged up at first, but he knew that this was close to how Alex was feeling--he had to get used to it.  
"_Oh, crap_--Max, what are you--" Justin began.  
Max huffed, "You've already got where I wanted to get in Alex, so why not you?? I'm pretty optimistic!!"  
"_Mmmmm...._Let's see how you like it..." Alex snapped calmly at Justin between breaths. "You can take it, can't you...?"  
Justin nodded, trying to adjust. This is you get for being in the moment.  
Alex let out another groan, rubbing her fingers over her nipples before Justin bended his head forward to suck on them. Max leaned forward to do the same to the other. Their tongues freely danced circles around them before the two took them in their mouths as much as possible.  
_"Mmmm....Fuck!"_ Alex cried out as Justin lips released with a subtle bite around her sensitive nipple.  
Justin grunted, "Max," and the youngest Russo grinned. _"Oh my--gosh..."_  
Trying to fight Justin's thrusts she got out, "Do it, Max--fuck him...show him how it feels to be one who's gettin' plowed. Justin's face flushed a light red at Max's touch and then he glanced over at Alex, panting wildly.  
Lightly pressing a hand to her cheek, he turned her head to face him. "Don't test me, Alex..." Then Justin forcibly put his lips on hers, an aggressive kiss, flustered in so much madness and fire echoing through him. He continued to move his hips upward faster into Alex, to shut her up. Her words deteriorated as she groaned loudly in ecstasy, rotating her hips down to meet him in the middle. Justin soon found himself groaning along with Alex as they were both simultaneously being pounded, with Max's voice providing backup vocals for this sibling sexfest.  
Max tore his shirt off in a few moments, his feelings intensifying. He positioned his hands on Alex's thighs, running his fingers across them in exploration, moaning and smiling as he watched Justin enter and leave her swollen hole in a repetition--Over and over and over.  
Alex, breathing untamed, looked over and growled lustfully at him, instantly taking his lips on hers again.  
_"Fuck me, Justin..."_ Alex muttered, panting through her breath between kisses. "Ohhhhh, yeah...."  
Their tongues brushed and clashed over one another's between every powerful kiss from the time their lips opened to the time they closed them to open once more. Alex continued to whine and moan, Justin kept at it. Max's breathing was also heavy as he balanced working on Justin and pleasuring Alex's clit.  
"How is it, Alex?" Justin asked, managing a smile.  
Alex laughed as Justin's thrusts began to slow down just a tad. "Feels pretty good, but I don't break that easily, boys..." she said, exuding pride. "Neither do I blow my top....the tea hasn't even started brewing..."  
"Well I guess we ought teach you a thing or two, big sis," said Max  
"Yeah--but you aren't even close?" asked Justin, irritated, "I never really "let it go" in a girl before, I'd prefer we do it at the same time..."  
"You know it doesn't work that way, Justin. You have to put it on me, dork....put it on me hard..."  
"You got to go humpty Dumpty on her, Justin!! Break that thing open...." Max suggested, laughing. "Who knows, maybe she does have eggs in there!"  
A silence broke--then Justin and Alex busted out laughing. Max looked back at the two of them like he hadn't had even the slightest clue. Maybe it was because he was serious.  
Justin shoved his cock back deeply into her. Alex's laugh cut off and was replaced with another loud cry. Her body jumped as her eyes flashed over to watch her younger brother lay his hand over her clit again, wriggling fast.  
"_Oh, my god, Max...!" _Alex yelled, _"Yeahh..."_  
"Eggs or not, it's still breakfast..." Max asked, giving her a cute wink as he thrusted into Justin.  
"Hmm...that might've been the hottest thing you've said all day, Max..." Alex spoke, caressing his cheek. Then she faced Justin, who was frowning as if his thrusts were no longer effective. In a sing-song voice, Alex said, "I'm not cumm--Agh!"  
Alex then went a burning red in the face, trying to encase the ecstasy that Justin had provided. But every Dam had to overflow sooner or later. Justin pounded Alex at an extremely fast pace, she let out an ear scream as her body fell back and she grabbed onto armrest. Max and Justin's loud moans filled her ears, Her head dashed backward so her ear-splitting screech could bounce around the walls of the air. She screamed in such a pleasurable agony, _"OH, FUCK ME!!"_  
Justin was pounding limitlessly hard into Alex, his deep breathing a result of that and a result of Max's incessant pounding into him.  
"Oh, Man, this is gonna be a huge load...!! _I can feel it...!" _Yelled Justin, shutting his eyes and grinning, licking his lips.  
"You hear that, Alex?!" Max bellowed happily. Alex was too busy succumbing to this intense wave of passion that she didn't notice. Then Max faced Justin, "Its gonna be big and sticky for the both of us, actually..." Max told him. Alex curled inward to bite onto Justin's neck. Her hole was tightening around His cock a little more.  
"Ooh, yeah, she's getting tight..." groaned Justin.  
"What does that mean?" asked an even more inexperienced Max.  
"It means--this is about to be one heck of a wave, Max..." He then grinned at his brother, trying to feel past the pressure bucking into him to speak. "You feel free to let go of whatever tension you need to, Bro. I'd feel selfish knowing you didn't Climax..."  
"Climax?"  
"You'll see, Maxy..." Justin informed him. Alex quit clenching onto Justin's throat and worked herself down--adjusting to the fire blasting into her womanhood. She squinted, mouth's scrambling words together that she never said. Arms out; one hand tangled in Justin's black locks, the other clutching onto the couch's spine. Her flesh banged against Justin's vehemently, the slapping sounds prominent.  
"_OH, GOD, JUSTIN...YEAH!! I'M GONNA--OH...FUCKKKK...._" That last word vibrated through the strength of Justin's pounds. Some kind of storm overtook Max and he tensed up in Justin.  
"Whoa..." He could feel it flowing.  
In the blink of an eye, her climax was signaled just as her back arched. A world of utter passion surrounded them--three shouts escalated up to the near heavens. Justin simultaneously pulled out his manhood just before Alex erupted a river of cum down onto the couch. In the same instant Max's bindings snapped and he came a gooey squirt into his older brother's pucker. Justin shuddered profoundly at the feel of both, who's climax intensified and shot upward, almost like a sprinkler, to splatter over Alex's stomach. The world seemed to ebb and slow once their shouts had died down to simple groaning and slow breathing.

"You want a go, Max?" Alex suggested, grinning. "Go for it…" Max, apparently not done, moved his member out of Justin—Justin sighed with relief and a smile slowly curled up over his face—and quickly heaved it into Alex's inviting hole. Alex sighed and shuddered into Max's touch—the boy laughed, taking in her utter pleasure and approval. "Mmm, you're—you're a little bigger than I would've guessed Max…." Alex said, laughing.  
Justin chuckled; kissing her cheek and watching Max go at it.  
"How is she, Max?" Asked Justin over Alex's shouts as he thrusted into her rear and Max thrusted into her swollen womanhood.  
Max grunted, squinting almost in pain. I suppose he hadn't pushed his body to this far of an extent. "So..." He bit his lip.  
"Good...?" Justin finished his sentence. Max, almost as if he was a volcano that exploded erased Justins predicted answer and reiterated.  
"_NO....THIS IS SO FUCKING GREAT...!_" Max shouted excitedly, smacking his torso at the swelled spot between Alex's legs. Screams exclaimed from the boy's older sister, much to the volume of how it would be if she were shouting through the bullhorn during a cheer at one of the basketball games. There was an exception, these were loud, intense, screams of pleasure as she literally begged for Max--unexpectedly, her fourteen year old brother--to get in there as much as he could Max.  
_"Yeahhh...Oh My Go--Why are you two so--Shit...." _Alex murmured, tantalized and utterly amazed by the crazed forces plowing her.  
"Oh my gosh, where you guys last weekend when I was here by myself?!" Max panted, laughing.  
"Yeah!!" Justin laughed full-heartedly. Max ran his hands up Alex's frame, clenching onto her shoulders as he thrusted even faster, trying to concentrate on making Alex climax for a second time.  
"Justin...hey, do me a favor and pull out," Max articulated, "I'm gonna take care of Alex..."  
"Sure..." Justin pulled out his heated erection and allowed Max to steal the show. Justin laughed under a cool whisper, "He's not gonna cum on his own, Alex..."  
Alex clenched under the pain and hissed a fiery, "Shut up...."  
Justin processed her remark quickly before a thought popped into his head. "You know what, Max," said Justin, still peering at Alex, "Ill let you get the...the full benefit.."  
Justin turned Alex on her side and Max lifted one of her legs to arch over his shoulder. He pounded Alex with a starting charge of hyper energy, until electrifying wails began somersaulting from Alex's mouth, "_OH GOD--FU--FU--FU..." _Her words turned almost babylike under such uncontrollable delight, _"FAH--FAH--FAH--FAH..."_  
"Hahahaha, let's make this quick, Alex," Justin cut in--he jammed his fingers over her clit, slapping and wriggling insanely over it.  
"Sorry for being so harsh, Alex. If you didn't feel so great we wouldn't have to try so hard...!" Max gruntled out, slowly reaching his limit, hammering into Alex ferociously. The couch shook under them, His sister jerking backward with each pulsating push of his member into her pussy.  
"**_SHIIIIIIIITTT.....FUCKKKK....!_**" Alex's voice rose in pitch, but the clarity of her pleasure hadn't faltered. In a few seconds Alex grumbled a few cuss words and then let out an electrifying cry along with her baby brother in twisting climaxes--Justin's moans and words of approval underlying them as he handled her clit--and this time, her load was massive. An enormous streamline of cream gushed through her entrance as Max pulled out finally, his own spilling from his spout. Several releasing pants spanned the air.  
Max then bent forward and tongued Alex's entrance to taste her sweet nectar.  
"Want a taste?" offered Max. Alex nodded and Max crawled up and did just that, Making out with Alex and passing her her own delicacy.  
Justin, yearning for what Alex had to offer also, mopped up a bit of his troublemaker's squirted remains from her entrance.  
"Mmmm," he said, running his tongue along inbetween and around his fingers to sop it up, "Pretty delicious..." Justin complimented. Alex smiled, thus recieveing The two older siblings seperated to allow room for their younger brother. Max then rolled over and collapsed helplessly between the two.  
"Gosh," Max huffed, exhaustion setting in, "why am I so tired all of a sudden...?"  
"Well, when you--"  
"it happens whenever you have sex, Max." explained Alex, mouthing insults to Justin that it wasn't necessary to go into detail.  
"So, if I have sex with someone who isn't related to me, do I get a prize?"  
"No, Max, you'd have a normal life," Alex corrected, "That much of it that's normal, that is...."  
Justin sighed, "Meanwhile, here's a job for you--go pee."  
"What? But I don't have to pee!" Said Max, irritated.  
"_Oh-ho_, _Trust me_, you'll have to pee," Justin reassured him, patting him on the back.  
"Fine," Max got up from the couch and slumped towards the bathroom. Justin then put his hands behind his head, laid back and closed his eyes, content.  
"Such a fearless boy," Justin stated.  
Alex agreed, "Definitely. I still can't believe we had sex with him--well, sex in general--and were just lying here, butt-naked, like everything is just a walk in the park..."  
Justin hadn't felt a true hint of shameful guilt until this very moment. His eyes flew opened and he froze up into a naked Glacier on the couch, seeing the error in the act he just committed with his baby brother and baby sister. THEY JUST HAD A HOT THREESOME! He fornicated with them!!  
"--I mean, what is he, **_fourteen_**?"  
_Justin's stomach tightened._  
"--and what is that, basically **_four years younger than you??"_**  
**_And tightened...._**  
"And just think--You were one of the **_first people he had sex with..."_**  
**_And tightened...._**  
"--Thats basically **_incestuous_** and heaping good helping of **_statuatory rape...!! _**Go figure..."  
**_And SNAPPED._**  
Justin darted up from the couch arms and legs flailing as he almost tumbled over, _"I HAD SEX WITH YOU GUYS!!"_  
"Thanks, Genius..." Alex insulted.  
Justin started to jibber-jabber major gibberish as he frantically paced the room, "Not only am I no longer a virgin, But I basically lost my virginity to my siblings..."  
"Yup..." Alex agreed nonchalantly.  
"I--I JUST HAD A HOT THREESOME!!" Justin exclaimed.  
_"HEY--HEY!!"_ Alex interrupted his self--bagging rant, pointing a finger at the man who just sexed her senseless, "--You admitted it was Hot!!"  
Justin stopped, reviewing the moment through the clutter of his brain. He dashed back over to the couch and layed down next to Alex, grinning.  
"It was Hot, wasn't it?" he pondered, giggling and leaning in closer and touching his forehead to hers.  
"Sexy as fuck..." Answered Alex, giggling back.  
Justin tore away, jumping up again, "OH, WE'RE BUTT NAKED IN THE LIVING ROOM!!! YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT!!"  
Alex sighed, thinking she finally had him calm down and come to his senses. But who was she kidding? Justin, really? He was qualified as a complete psycho in these situations. Max entered back into the room and hopped over to plop next to Alex.  
"**_DONT YOU GET IT?!--_**Oh, hey, Max..." he greeted.  
Max nodded, satisfied, "That was a mighty good pee..."  
"What did I tell you??" Justin replied, "Anyway...**_DON'T YOU GET IT?! THIS IS HORRIBLE!! _**We're all naked, we JUST had sex--and now I'm subjected to be BISEXUAL?? This could only possibly be the work of...."  
He got quiet, imagining something. Then he smiled and chuckled at the spawning of yet another contemplation, wagging his finger. "It's all good..."  
Max and Alex slowly looked up at their brother in disbelief as he approached the couch and laid down beside them.  
"Ok, how is this good, Einstein?? For you, at least??" Alex questioned.  
"The only logical explanation to this complicated circumstances," said Justin, "Would be that—wait for it…I'm dreaming."

Max even seemed to hear his assumption and laughed a bit, even though he was nearly on the verge of falling asleep in the arms of his siblings. Alex laughed along with him, prodding her older brother in the arm.

"Yeah…you're dreaming…right…" joked Alex

Justin frowned at her. "I am, and you know what? I'm going to go get some clothes on because statistics show, when you're naked in your dreams—**_YOU'RE NAKED IN YOUR SLEEP!"_**

Justin got up and made a walk for the stairs, probably defiant of any other comment Alex would decide to put out there at the last moment.

Alex sighed, staring down at her baby brother, "Well, there's only one thing we can do now…" She lingered forward, pressing her lips out as Max waited for her kiss to tap his lips. Instantly, Max and Alex broke away from the almost-kiss and strangled the TV and DVD remotes and the popcorn.

"Wanna look at this zombie movie??" Max suggested.

"Sure; I love crusty dead people—let's do it…" said Alex.

* * *

Did you guys enjoy this one? I ended kind of oddly, but, I was so anxious to put this one up. Drop me some reviews!! :D

RIO.


End file.
